Concrete roadways are often constructed using a slip form paver which lays one lane of concrete, and then lays an adjacent lane of concrete, with a longitudinal joint between the adjacent lanes. Ties, such as rebar, are typically used at the longitudinal joint to tie the adjacent concrete slabs together. Rebar concrete ties are also used in other applications to connect adjacent concrete slabs. The rebars, which are made of steel, tend to corrode due to moisture, which leads to deterioration of the concrete. One alternative to minimize the corrosion is to coat the rebar with a non-corrosive material, such as epoxy. However, it is well documented in the road construction industry that the epoxy coating is often damaged, such as by bending the rebar, which ultimately leads to corrosion and damage to the concrete.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved concrete tie which eliminates corrosion and resulting concrete deterioration.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a non-corrosive tie for joining adjacent concrete slabs.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a continuous, composite hoop for use at the longitudinal joint of adjacent concrete road lanes.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved composite tie for concrete joints which has a flat center portion to lie upon the subgrade and upwardly angled ends to reside in the concrete.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a composite concrete tie which is economical to manufacture, durable, and simple to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.